


Awful Mess and More

by LisbethQ



Category: Naruto
Genre: Break Up, Drama, F/M, Hurt, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisbethQ/pseuds/LisbethQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi's a heart-breaker. Plain and simple. Sakura only regretted falling in love with him. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awful Mess and More

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot. I was in a KakaSaku phase. lol

“You’re an awful man Kakashi Hatake. You know just how to break a girl’s heart”

To say he was stunned by my statement I couldn’t for Kakashi was as aloof as he always was. Had this meant nothing to him? 

…Had I meant nothing? 

I searched his mismatched eyes for something. I searched for hope; I searched for…for I had no idea what I was searching for. Maybe I was searching for a signal - a sign that this wasn’t real, that this wasn’t happening, that this wasn’t the end. 

“Should I even ask why? Or do I already know the answer?” I listened to my voice. Why didn’t I sound mad? Why did my voice have such a light tone to it? Did I always know; did I expect this day to come?

I could see his hands fidgeting to stay still deep in his pockets. His beloved Icha Icha was out of sight, he usually didn’t read it around me anymore. His back was lined up against the alley’s wall, but other than that his posture was relaxed. Hell, his attitude was relaxed and that bothered me the most. 

Say something…….say anything 

“Is it because of me? Because never have I pressured you into anything, never have I pressured you to holding hands, kissing, or hugging in public.” I counted off on my left hand. 

“Did someone find out about us that I don’t know about? Or is it because you’re a scared little boy inside?” I trailed looking into his eyes again for a reaction. His eyes narrowed.

“You’re a little boy who’s afraid of actually being loved. Who’s afraid of what it could mean, afraid of loving me back.” My voice dipped to a whisper, but I’m sure his sharp ears had heard. 

Say something…….

“Damn it, Kakashi! Say something!” I yelled irritated at his lack of words. My temper flared when I felt most vulnerable or irritated. Sadly, this was a combination of both. 

His eyes retreated to their normal laziness before closing them whilst breathing out a sigh.

“I’m not right for you, Sakura. You should find someone else that can make you happy.” 

There was a pause before I scoffed loudly, “You can’t be serious”. I eyed him, my features maintaining an unpleasant scowl. “That’s your excuse? After a year you decide now, now?!” I exclaimed.

He seemed to either absorb my anger or deflect it, because he was unmoved by it. He slid his head band back over this left eye and let out another sigh. “Sakura, I’m serious”.  
The tone of his voice was familiar. It was his ‘all work, no play’ voice. One he used very often when Team 7 was still in commission, his disciplinary voice. My eyes narrowed further in irritation. He was not going to break up with me then belittle me as if I were a mere child. 

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed Kakashi, but you’re not my sensei anymore.” I seethed. It did not go unnoticed the way he stiffened at the sarcastic tone my voice held when I spoke the word sensei. 

“What was I to you, a play thing? Was I something to experiment on or a bet?” I started to pause and wait for his answer then thought against it. “You know what forget it I don’t care,” I forced a laugh. “You were a shitty sensei and in the end you were a shitty boyfriend,” my parting words were like the sting after a slap to the face. 

I numbly walked towards the opening of the alley on the side of Kohona’s Hospital. I had just clocked out and had not even the time to take off my doctor’s coat. After a double shift this wasn’t what I had in mind after work. I was thrust out of my thoughts when a hand tightly grabbed my right wrist and twirled me around to face my offender.

“Sakura, I’m trying to make this as easy as possible,” Kakashi spoke in his serious voice again.

I ripped my wrist from his clutches and looked in his visible eye. “You did your job quite well Kakashi, and I’ll make it even easier for you,” a smile spread across my lips “I. Don’t. Care.” 

I whipped around and walked as calmly as I could out into the streets of Kohona. I wouldn’t shed a tear because to everyone else there was nothing going on between me and Kakashi. I wouldn’t turn around, I wouldn’t appear weak. But I couldn’t help but hear my inner self chant ‘Kakashi always lies’ over and over.


End file.
